plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunflower (PvZ: GW)
For the Sunflower in other games, see Sunflower. The Sunflower is a re-occuring plant throughout the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Unlike in its predecessors, the Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare is not present for the collection of sun, as it does not exist in the game, but is instead a class designed for healing other plants. This makes it more important of a class than some others, as it should be noted there are few other ways to heal. It's zombie rival is the Scientist Zombie. Abilities Sun Pulse This is the Sunflower's main attack. It shoots out a quick, small, beam that can be fired many times to take down Zombies. It has an ammo of 50. Sun Beam One of the Sunflower's special abilities, the Sun Laser plants the the sunflower down and shoots a powerful sun laser, which does more damage than the Sun Pulse. Heal Beam Another special ability, this power allows the Sunflower to heal nearby plants, as expected. Heal Flower When using this special ability, the Sunflower plants a Heal Flower that can heal any plant near it. Alternate Abilities In the recent update, every character has been given three alternate, however similar, abilities to be unlocked through sticker packs. Solar Flare Beam Alternate of the Sun Beam. The description reads "The Solar Flare Beam is now the ultimate power in the universe! We suggest you use it. Dark Flower Alternate of the Heal Flower. The description reads "The Dark Flower is a nasty little plant. It shoots hurtful red lasers at the Zombies, but doesn't heal, because it's an evil little flower." Rainbow Heal Beam Alternate of the Heal Beam. The description reads "The Rainbow Heal Beam is exactly the same as the standar Heal Beam, but it's rainbow colored! It heals faster as well. OK, no that's a lie. It's colorful! Upgrades Photosynthesis Upgrade Converts sunlight into extra energy that helps her reload faster. Extra Sunlight And extended suntanning session result in increases sunlight ammo capacity. Super Nova Sunlight Convert the power of the sun into in a more damaging Sun Pulse. Accessories 980x-1-.jpg|All Accessories of Sunflower 980x-1- (25).jpg|All Hats 980x-1- (26).jpg|All Organics. 980x-1- (69).jpg|All Gestures Variants *Fire Flower *Metal Petal *Mystic Sunflower *Power Flower *Shadow Flower Strategies As Sunflower Sunflowers are generally best used as a support class. When teaming up, Sunflowers should be distributed somewhat equally, with at least one Sunflower in every group. When healing allies, Sunflower should try to prioritize the plants more in need of healing than others, but should also take into consideration how much damage possibly inflicted those in need of healing. Chompers are better to heal than Peashooters, and Peashooters are better to heal than Cactus. With Sunflower The Sunflower is perhaps among the weaker of the regular plants, so backing it up when a firefight breaks out is generally a must. A Chomper can serve as a distraction to zombies, allowing the Sunflower to heal others, or get rooted and assist the Chomper. Against Sunflower When ambushing an enemy, Sunflowers are possibly one of the first targets because of the power they have to heal their allies. Removing them immediately is suggested, but keeping them around and focusing on the more troublesome Chompers or Cacti also works. Gallery images (54) 6543.jpg|Customzing a Mystic Flower Images (56).jpg|A Sunflower putting a Heal Flower HEALBEWAM.png|Heal Beam Ability Trivia *Sunflower has freckles making it the only plant to have freckles. *Sunflower might be based on the Medic from Team Fortress 2, given that they both have direct healing. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Playable Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants